


Le Familier

by ErikaKeysie



Series: Sparkles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Deaton is at the head of the Coven, Derek is Stiles' familiar, Derek's an alpha, Fluff, Fun, Kisses, Lydia has visions, M/M, Oral Sex, Peter is Lydia's Familiar, Stiles has the Sparkle, and Jackson - Freeform, and Scott, so is Lydia, stiles is a wizard
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaKeysie/pseuds/ErikaKeysie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles est un Sorcier, faisant partie du Coven de Beacon Hills, dirigé par Alan Deaton, l'Emissaire. Avec sa meilleure amie, Lydia, il apprend à devenir un grand Sorcier. Et tout commence avec le rituel du Familier...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Familier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thecrasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecrasy/gifts).



> Je remercie Bruniblondi pour la bêta qui vous permet de ne pas perdre la vue en lisant ah ah !  
> Merci à TheCrasy aussi pour m'avoir filé le prompt, tout lui appartient, et je lui dédie ;)  
> Merci donc à elles, et Orange Sanguine, pour lire et attendre impatiemment la suite à chaque fois, elles m'encouragent du tonnaire :coeur: Je vous aime les filles !

**Le Familier**

Stiles inspire profondément, lançant un regard aux alentours. Tout est près, tout est en place, il va y arriver. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Stiles Stilinski, arrête de stresser, tu m'épuises et tu m'agaces, s'élève une voix à côté de lui.

Le jeune Sorcier se tourne vers sa meilleure amie, Sorcière elle aussi, qui est assise au sol près de lui. Blonde vénitienne, de longs cheveux soyeux qui tombent en cascade sur ses épaules, encadrant un visage parfait aux allures enfantines, elle n'a même pas daigné lever son regard émeraude des ongles qu'elle est en train de limer.

\- Mais Lydia, c'est la deuxième fois… J'ai failli la première, et si je faillis à la deuxième aussi ? S'inquiète le brun en se tordant les mains.

La rousse soupire théâtralement en posant sèchement sa lime à ongles sur le sol.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, Stiles, parce que je ne le répéterai pas. La première fois, tu n'étais pas prêt. Je te l'avais dit, bien sûr, mais, crois-tu que tu m'aurais écouté, moi, la fille aux visions ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Impatient comme tu l'es, tu as foncé tête baissée, et comme prédit, tu t'es planté. Aujourd'hui, c'est ton jour.

Alors qu'elle prononce ces mots, un loup noir au regard d'un bleu pur s'approche d'elle et frotte sa tête contre son visage.

\- Peter est d'accord avec moi, continue-t-elle alors que le loup s'installe sur ses jambes et ferme les yeux, tranquille. Tu vois, il n'y a que toi qui stresse.

Elle regarde sa montre, soupire encore, et lance un regard à Stiles.

\- Il te reste trois minutes avant midi, pose ton cul trop maigre au centre du cercle sacré et arrête de gigoter, ordonne-t-elle.

\- T'es vraiment trop autoritaire, marmonne le jeune Sorcier en prenant place.

Le cercle sacré est tracé de peinture rouge, c'est un rond bordé à l'intérieur de symboles compliqués, et en son centre trône un pentagramme, l'emblème même de la magie. Chaque pointe du pentagramme représente un élément. Le Nord, c'est l'Air. Le Sud, c'est le Feu. L'Ouest, c'est l'Eau. Et l'Est, c'est la Terre. La dernière branche, unique et surplombant les autres, est l'Esprit. Chaque élément est lié à son contraire, qui lui-même est lié à son voisin. Les éléments de la Vie sont intrinsèquement reliés. Et si Stiles est assis sur le sol en terre battue d'un ancien entrepôt, c'est pour qu'ainsi, il soit en relation directe avec la Terre. Une douce brise l'entoure, apportant le parfum de marguerites et de jonquilles. Une chaleur exquise court sur sa peau. Le bruit d'une rivière apaise sa nervosité.

Lydia ouvre sa bouche peinte d'un rouge cerise, mais est immédiatement interrompue par son meilleur ami.

\- Si tu me dis qu'en plus, tout concours à ce rituel, je te promets que je… Je te planque tes fringues préférées, menace le jeune Sorcier, les sourcils froncés.

Peter grogne en redressant la tête, dardant son regard de glace sur lui.

\- Essaye toujours, contre-t-elle d'un air ennuyé.

\- Pfff, quand j'aurais le mien, tu feras moi la maline, Martin, grommelle-t-il, son cœur battant la chamade à l'approche du rituel.

\- C'est ça, cause toujours. Oh, non, en fait, ferme-là. Commence à réciter la formule, au lieu de dire des âneries.

Stiles marmonne encore un peu mais finalement ferme les yeux et récite une ancienne prière cherokee, l'Appel d'une Âme Perdue. Il ne comprend d'ailleurs pas vraiment le concept. Enfin, l'appel d'une âme, d'accord, mais en quoi elle est perdue ? Il la cherche, d'accord aussi, mais il ne l'avait pas en première place, donc il ne peut pas l'avoir perdue… Est-ce vraiment le meilleur temps pour y penser ? Probablement pas. Il songera à ouvrir son livre, après.

Lorsqu'il termine sa prière, il verse une poudre violette tandis que Lydia se lève et fait brûler de la sauge tout autour de lui, purifiant l'air en répandant sa fumée âcre. Il entame alors la seconde prière, celle qu'il a due écrire pour L'invoquer.

\- Entends-moi, Ô compagnon de mon âme, entends-moi t'appeler. Écoutes ma voix, te mener jusqu'à moi, entends, compagnon, entends. Trouves ton chemin à travers les brumes, suis le, marche le long des prairies, suis le parfum des fleurs, suis le bruit de l'eau, suis la chaleur réconfortante du Soleil, suis la brise fleurie. Viens à moi.

Il se tait et attend. Et attend. Et att… Le vent se lève soudain, puissant, rugissant, la rivière se transforme en cascade, la chaleur s'intensifie, les senteurs de la Terre se font plus fortes. Son cœur martèle ses côtes, ses doigts tremblent, un étrange sentiment prend naissance dans son estomac il arrive. Il le sait, il le _sent_. C'est indescriptible c'est comme sentir qu'un vieil ami va descendre du train, c'est comme si votre meilleur ami vous fait signe de loin et court vers vous, c'est comme retrouver son chemin après s'être perdu en forêt, c'est comme respirer pleinement et prendre conscience que depuis tout ce temps, un masque était placé sur notre nez, nous empêchant de sentir à quel point l'air est pur, c'est comme sentir son cœur battre _vraiment_ pour la première fois. C'est la première inspiration. C'est le premier battement. C'est la première chose qu'on goûte. C'est sentir la solitude s'évaporer en vous faisant un geste de la main, vous assurant qu'elle ne reviendra plus jamais.

C'est retrouver une partie de soi qu'on avait aucunement conscience d'avoir perdue.

Son regard fouille l'entrepôt désaffecté, il est là, quelque part. Il est vraiment _là_. Et ça serait vraiment très appréciable s'il pouvait se montrer ! Stiles se lève et tourne sur lui-même, fébrile.

\- Ne sors pas du cercle ! Le prévient la rousse qu'il avait oubliée.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? S'étonne-t-il, sans bouger toutefois, faisant entièrement confiance à Lydia.

\- Deaton va totalement te frapper pour ça, commente-t-elle avant de s'expliquer, parce que c'est dans la leçon que tu devais apprendre pour la semaine dernière et que si t'avais pas été tant obsédé par le fait que tu n'avais pas de Familier, tu aurais ouvert ton livre et tu aurais su. Mais évidemment, Môsieur Stilinski est trop parfait pour apprendre sa leçon.

\- Oh ça va, Lydia, j'ai pas besoin de ton sermon qui gâche mon bonheur, réplique durement l'adolescent.

Oui, il avait été complexé. A dix-huit ans, il n'avait toujours pas eu de Familier. C'était un peu comme s'il n'avait jamais embrassé personne, chez les Sorciers. Lydia avait obtenu son Familier à quinze ans, elle. Même Jackson, son connard de petit ami arrogant, en avait eu un avant lui. Jackson, c'est Drago Malfoy, sans les parents. Okay, c'est moche de dire ça, mais Stiles ne l'apprécie pas plus que ça, et il trouve ça très vrai. Bref. Maintenant, c'est son tour, et il n'a pas besoin que Lydia lui rappelle tout ça. C'est du passé.

Ses pensées sont soufflées comme un château de cartes par un ouragan quand, au loin, il aperçoit un loup. Il est immense. Probablement deux fois la taille d'un loup normal. Et son regard… Deux rubis pétillants le fixent droit dans les yeux. C'est comme lire la passion, l'animalité, la violence, écrites en lettres de feu. C'est terrifiant et captivant. Fascinant. Un regard sanglant. La bête se met en marche, lentement, et chaque muscle sous sa fourrure d'un noir d'encre roule. Une aura de puissance et de danger se dégage du Familier. C'est un prédateur.

Lorsqu'il pose sa patte sur le cercle, celui-ci s'illumine d'un rouge carmin pur, avant qu'il ne s'efface de lui-même pour ne laisser que la terre battue.

Satisfaite, Lydia hoche la tête, ramasse son sac et sa veste sur laquelle elle était assise, puis s'éloigne avec Peter. Elle sait que son Familier veut aller voir celui de Stiles, veut pouvoir le sentir pour le reconnaître, elle ressent son impatience, elle l'entend dans son esprit, mais elle sait aussi que Stiles a besoin de faire connaissance avec lui d'abord.

Le jeune Sorcier ne se rend même pas compte du départ de sa meilleure amie, son regard est happé par les yeux rouge sang de son Familier. Il tend une main hésitante vers cette imposante bête qui pourrait lui arracher le bras d'un coup de mâchoire. Pourtant le loup s'approche tranquillement et frotte sa tête contre les doigts de son Sorcier en couinant.

Dès qu'ils entrent en contact, un mal de crâne explose entre leurs tempes, si puissant qu'il leur brouille la vue, pour ne durer qu'un instant. Le moment suivant, il sent une présence dans sa tête, dans son âme. C'est très difficile à exprimer il le sent là, mais pas vraiment, c'est un bourdonnement rassurant.

\- Derek, souffle-t-il en passant la main dans la fourrure ténébreuse de son loup. Un Alpha…

Stiles est trop émerveillé pour continuer à parler, son esprit est comme au ralenti. C'est tellement reposant ! Il a le temps de penser, de comprendre sa pensée, d'en suivre le cheminement, et c'est juste fabuleux. Pourtant, il n'est pas au bout de ses peines, sa surprise atteint son paroxysme quand devant lui, juste devant lui, l'air tremble autour du loup, se colore de violet tirant sur le rouge, et accompagne le changement de forme de son Familier.

Son Familier… Se transforme. Pour prendre une forme humaine. Il ouvre la bouche, ahuri, alors que devant lui se trouve un homme brun, les cheveux courts, la mâchoire carrée recouverte d'une barbe de trois jours aussi sombre que ses cheveux qui lui mangent les joues pour mettre en valeur un regard devenu d'un mélange indéfinissable, oscillant entre le bleu, le gris et le vert, ponctué par du marron. Son port de tête fier s'évase sur des épaules carrées et musclées où prend naissance un torse sculpté comme dans la pierre, qui donne naissance à des abdominaux taillés pour se poursuivre sur… Stiles relève le regard, rouge de confusion. Evidemment, son loup, sous forme humaine, n'est pas automatiquement équipé de vêtement. Ni même d'un pagne. Ou d'une feuille de vigne. Nu comme au premier jour. Le Sorcier se racle la gorge, parce que l'homme en face de lui est impressionnant (pas que par sa carrure même si elle en impose, soyons honnête).

\- Mon Sorcier, lâche alors le loup – enfin l'homme – de sa voix grave et profonde, je suis à votre service.

Et il met un genou à terre, la tête inclinée, et Stiles ne sait vraiment plus où se mettre.

\- Okay alors, règle numéro un, tu m'appelles Stiles. Règle numéro deux, tu n'es pas à mon service, tu es mon Familier, un super pote quoi. Règle numéro trois, tu ne t'agenouilles pas devant moi, enfin, je veux dire, dans d'autres circonstances, pourquoi pas hein, mais, euh, pas dans le sens où, tu sais, tu me prêtes allégeance, tout ça quoi, parce que, j'adoube personne moi, hein, le Moyen-Âge c'est fini… Relève-toi s'il te plaît, finit-il en couinant presque.

Derek semble hésiter puis se redresse, une expression confuse sur le visage.

\- Mais vous êtes mon Maître, commence-t-il, perdu.

\- Stop ! L'interrompt immédiatement Stiles. Ne me vouvoie pas. Derek, tu ressembles à un homme, tu parles comme un homme, t'as des émotions comme un homme, alors non je ne suis pas ton Maître, comme je pourrais être le Maître d'un chien. Je suis Stiles, je suis un Sorcier, et disons que je suis ton compagnon d'Âme, d'accord ? Ça veut dire que nous sommes sur un pied d'égalité, et que je prendrais en compte ton avis, tes sentiments et tes impressions. Je ne dis pas que je les respecterais tout le temps, mais j'en tiendrais compte. Allez, répète après moi : Stiles, tu n'es pas mon Maître, mais mon compagnon d'Âme.

Derek le fixe comme s'il était un lutin croisé avec une fée portant une corne de diablotin sur son front.

\- Quoi ? Y'a un enseignement Jedi qui vous conditionne à être les serviteurs du Sorcier auquel vous êtes assigné ? L'interroge le jeune homme, les sourcils froncés.

\- Un enseignement quoi ? Rétorque le loup, absolument perdu.

\- Laisse tomber, référence pop-culture, soupire Stiles. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi t'as l'air de ne pas comprendre ce que je te demande ?

\- Je comprends ce que vous me demandez, Maître…

\- Non, non, visiblement, tu ne captes pas bien.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous me demandez cela, termina le brun avec lenteur comme si son Sorcier était un peu demeuré.

Stiles ouvre la bouche en clignant des yeux. D'accord, alors là, ça va être long. Très long.

\- Derek, je ne sais pas de quelle dimension tu viens (- littéralement, les Familiers viennent d'une autre dimension -) mais ici, c'est assez mal vu par la société de se faire appeler Maître. Grosso modo, dans mon monde, tu n'es pas censé te prosterner devant moi, ni me considérer comme une sorte de divinité, ou que sais-je, d'accord ? Dans mon monde, et surtout, dans ma façon de voir les choses, tu es mon égal. Tu es celui qui va m'aider dans le monde des Sorciers, celui qui va me protéger et m'apprendre des choses. En retour, je te protège aussi, je partage tout avec toi, et j'écoute tes conseils… La plupart du temps, du moins. Nous sommes amis. Enfin, nous deviendrons amis, parce que, une relation, ça se travaille, bien sûr, y'a des hauts et des bas, mais on fait avec, c'est comme ça l'amitié…

\- Votre…, commence le loup avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre par le regard réprobateur de son Sorcier, ton monde est bien étrange.

\- A qui le dis-tu mon pote ! S'exclame Stiles, heureux d'avoir enfin pu faire comprendre à son Familier comment ils allaient fonctionner.

\- Je te le dis à toi, réponds très sérieusement Derek.

\- C'était une façon de parler… Tu sais quoi ? On verra ça plus tard. On va d'abord rentrer chez moi, te trouver des vêtements, te faire manger, si t'as faim, et puis on discutera un peu, je te montrerai tout ce que tu dois savoir dans l'immédiat pour t'adapter à ce monde, ça te va ?

\- Cela me semble être une bonne idée, répond lentement le brun, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de la réponse à donner ou de ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Ouais, ça va être très long cette histoire.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plus, je posterai une suite tout les jeudis environ ! :)  
> Kisouilles,   
> EK.


End file.
